Le chemin
by Romane29w
Summary: Plusieurs meurtres, plusieurs équipes d'enquêteurs , beaucoup de secrets et de non dit , de l'amour , de la passion ,du bonheur ... C'est ma première fanfiction qui regroupe beaucoup de séries (4) Ncis los angeles , Castle , Ncis et Rizzoli&Isles ! Je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien écrit mais en tout cas je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant donc ::::::: venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous , je suis nouvelle ici entant qu'auteur et j'ai un peut peur ;) C'est ma toute première fanfiction qui est aussi soit dit en passant un énorme délire avec ma meilleure amie ! Désolée pour toutes les fautes qu'il doit y avoir mais je n'est pas de beta !

Donc maintenant je vous laisse lire et à tout de suite en bas de la page !

_Quatre ruelles , quatre meurtres dans quatre ville différentes , quatre corps , quatre femmes , et pourtant un seul meurtrier ._

_Bureaux du NCIS (los angeles) neuf heures trente minutes _

Ce matin là , Deeks et Kensi étaient arrivés en retard . Sam aussi . Seul Callen était présent dans l'oppen space.

Hetty ne voyant pas arriver ces agents avait demandée à Callen si il avait une idée de ce qui pouvait retenir les 3 agents qui manquaient à l'appelle .Callen lui avait alors répondu que Sam était sûrement coincé dans les bouchons et que Deeks et Kensi avaient du avoir une nuit très courte et que par conséquent ils avaient probablement eu une panne d'oreiller . Bien que Kensi et Deeks pensaient que personnes ne savaient pour leur relation en réalité seul Sam ne se doutait de rien .

Alors Hetty était repartit tranquillement à son bureau pour attendre ses agents qui étaient arrivés dix minutes plus tard .

Hetty avait alors demandée le motif de leurs retards , Sam avait répondu que sa fille avait eu la gastro-entérite et que par conséquent il avait du attendre que quelqu'un arrive chez lui pour prendre soins de son trésor . Deeks et Kensi eux avaient répondus respectivement qu'ils avaient pour l'une :était coincé dans les embouteillages et pour l'autre que sa salle de bains avait était inondée .

Au même moment Éric les avaient prévenu qu'il y avait eu un meurtre .L'équipe était alors rentré dans la pièce des génies comme s'amusait a l'appeler Deeks et Nell avait commencée a leurs présenter le meurtre .A la fin du briefing Hetty était entrée dans la pièce et avait dit « Préparez vos affaires nous allons à New York , un meurtre similaire en tout points avec le notre a était commit »et elle était repartit comme elle était arrivée c'est a dire sans bruits .

Sam et Callen étaient repartit séparément faire leurs affaires . Hetty leur avait donnés une heures trente .Deeks et Kensi eux étaient repartit avec deux voitures mais ils s'étaient retrouvés pour faire leurs bagages chez Deeks car cela faisait maintenant neuf mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles et sans s'en rendre compte Kensi avait finit par « emménager » chez Deeks .

Une heure et quelques minutes après, l'équipe s'était retrouvée dans l'aéroport et ils avaient pris l'avion ensembles . Kensi avait été vaseuse tout le long du trajet .Elle en avait parlé a Deeks car ce matin ils n'étaient pas arrivés en retard a cause de la circulation et d'un plombier mais bien a cause de Kensi qui avait vomit le peu qu'elle avait manger le matin même .Deeks l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elle avait sûrement manger un truc périmé .

Cinq heures après l'équipe était arrivé a New York et était maintenant sur la scène de crime du 12eme district de police .

La surprise avait était de masse pour tout le monde quand Hetty avait fait les présentations de son équipe et que deux voix s'étaient fait entendre pour lancer un :

-Kens'?!

-Katie?!

Elles se connaissaient ….

Voilà le début de ma fanfiction , alors ? Dites moi si je doit continuer ou bien si j'arrête le massacre ici …..

-R-


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews franchement elles me font trop plaisirs :) J'ai essayer de faire un chapitre plus long mais ce n'est pas encore ça hein ;) !Ce chapitre à était corrigé par ma super bêta *roulement de tambours *Jedan-san ;) Merci à elle !

Cinq heures après, l'équipe était arrivée à New York et était maintenant sur la scène de crime du 12eme district de police .

La surprise avait était de masse pour tout le monde quand Hetty avait fait les présentations de son équipe et que deux voix s'étaient faites entendre pour lancer un :

-Kens'?!

-Katie?!

Elles se connaissaient ….

En temps normal, Henrietta Lange connaissait tout de la vie de ses agents mais pour la première fois, Hetty ne savait pas qui été en face de l'agent Blye ! Elle avait alors demandé à Kensi de faire les présentations un peu plus en détails pour comprendre qui était cette « Katie » ou le lieutenant de police Beckett pour les personnes moins intimes. Kensi avait alors prit la parole et avait dit :

« -Hetty, je vous présente Katherine Beckett qui est ma meilleure amie d'enfance …. »

L'équipe était totalement sous le choc. En effet, Kensi n'avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque amie et encore moins d'une meilleure amie lieutenant de police ! Ce fut un homme brun, d'une quarantaine d'années, qui prit la paroles en saluant Kensi. De toute évidence il la connaissait déjà !

« -Hey Kens' tu pourra passer à la maison car Ambre te réclame ! » lui avait-il dit .

Kensi lui avait répondu qu'elle passerait sûrement ce soir et qu'il fallait qu'elle lui donne son cadeau d'anniversaire. Ambre ,qui était la fille de Rick et Kate, venait d'avoir 4 ans il y a peu !  
Après cette discussion tout le monde s'était remis au travail et comme pour le premier meurtre, quelqu'un leur avait présenté le meurtre .La femme qui était le médecin légiste et qui s'était présenter sous le nom de Lanie Parish, leur avait alors dit :

« -Femme la trentaine, brune, de type caucasienne probablement morte suite aux coups très nombreux sur tout son corps. Le coup mortel doit être le coup à la tête, probablement fait par une batte de baseball j'en saurai plus après l'autopsie » avait-elle décrété.

« -Et bien merci pour ce topo ! » lui avait alors dit Callen .

Trente minutes plus tard, la scène de crime avait été passée au peigne fin et les deux équipes avait pu rentrer au commissariat de police .

Kensi et Deeks étaient le seuls présents dans l'ascenseur lorsque le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgent, décrétant à Kensi qu'ils devaient parler. Réels entama donc la conversation :

« -Kensi , il faut que l'on parle » lui avait-il dit « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu m'as caché l'existence de ta sœur et ... »  
Kensi l'avait alors coupé en lui disant que ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle cachait. Elle lui révéla qu'elle avait également un demi-frère qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas connu ...  
Deeks avait était surprit mais il savait déjà en commençant a sortir avec Kensi qu'elle aurait des secret qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais …. Il venait d'en découvrir deux totalement par hasard …. En pensant que la discussion était close pour le moment Deeks avait remit l'ascenseur mais Kensi l'avait de nouveau arrêté pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée et c'est a ce moment qu'elle l'avait embrassé . Deeks avait accepter ses excuses et ils étaient, quelques secondes après, sorti de l'ascenseur.

Ensuite ils avaient rejoint le reste des deux équipes qui les attendaient .  
Deeks avait remarqué deux autres lieutenant et il avait alors demandé à Beckett si elle pouvait leur présenter ses deux amis. Kate avait alors dit que le brun aux yeux bleus s'appelait Kevin Ryan et que l'hispanique brun, s'appelait Javier Esposito. Après cette présentation, toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées vers le tableau blanc qui était maintenant séparé en deux parties : une partie pour le meurtre survenu à Los-Angeles et l'autre partie pour le celui survenu a New York. Les deux tableaux étaient à présent remplis.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient croisés leurs informations sur chaque meurtre et ils avaient déjà pu se faire une idée des cibles prises par le tueur. A priori, des femmes brune - chatin qui avaient entre 30 a 40 ans , les yeux marrons . Les recherches avaient servit et on savait maintenant que les deux femmes dont les noms étaient pour celle de New York, Christel Jacobs et pour la victime de Los-Angeles Amélie Godefroy. Elles avaient eu un enfant qu'elles avaient ensuite abandonnés .Peut-être le début d'une piste ?

Au bout d'une heure, l'enquête ne donnait rien de nouveau. Castle avait alors invités tout le monde dans son bar , pour comme il l'avait si bien dit « décompresser » ! Tout le monde sauf Kevin avait dit oui a la proposition. Le jeune homme s'était excusé en leur expliquant que maintenant qu'il était papa de deux petites jumelles, du nom de Prune et Noémie, il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser sa femme toute seule . Personne ne lui en avait voulu car s'occuper d'un enfant s'était un travail a plein temps ...et ça tout le monde le savait !

Il était maintenant vingt heures à New York et Kate prit l'initiative de renvoyer tout le monde chez soi ou plus particulièrement un hôtel pour la nuit .Kensi avait demandé à sa sœur si Deeks pouvait venir avec elle ce soir pour dîner dans le loft de Castle . Rick, qui passait par là à ce moment, leurs avaient dit que c'était déjà réglé car il venait d'inviter le blond pour dîner. En effet Castle et Deeks s'entendaient déjà à merveille au plus grand bonheur des deux jeunes femmes. Quand les quatre adultes étaient rentrés dans le loft une petite tornade brune avait sauté au cou de Kensi. La jeune femme avait réceptionné l'enfant tant bien que mal dans un éclat de rire.

Pendant le dîner Kensi n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son assiette et c'est pourquoi Kate l'avait prise à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Kensi lui avait alors dit que rien ne clochait qu'elle était sûrement juste fatiguée de cette longue journée. Cette explication avait du satisfaire Kate car elle ne posa plus de questions ensuite.

A vingt-deux heures Alexis, la fille de Castle, Martha, sa mère, étaient arrivées dans le loft où elle avaient rejoints tout le monde sur le canapé après de rapide présentations. Castle avait remit le film en route et tout le monde l'avait regardé plus ou moins silencieusement. En effet Deeks et Kensi parlaient tout doucement entre eux, et Rick et Kate rigolaient des bêtises faites dans la journée par leur petit ange . A vingt-trois heures, le générique de fin du film s'était terminé et tout le monde était ainsi allé se coucher.

Vers cinq heures du matin Kate, Rick, Kensi et Deeks avaient reçus un appel. Ils devaient se rendre au poste car un nouveau corps avait été retrouvé à Boston et cette fois, c'était l'équipe du détective Rizzoli avait été envoyée au poste de police. Ils allaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes Juste le temps pour eux de se rendre au commissariat .

A bientôt pour la suite j'attend vos riviews avec impatiente ! Et dans le prochain chapitre je vous remercier un par un mais la je n'es pas eu le temps désolée :) !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous , Comment allez-vous? Donc comme promis je réponds a toutes vos reviews ;) J'ai

juste une chose à dire avant et c'est === mille merci pour toutes vos reviews !

7/26/13 . chapter 2

Merci beaucoup!Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir . J'espère que la suite va te plaire:)

marionNCISlove 7/25/13 . chapter 2

Je suis contente que tu aimes mon mélange;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire ( et surtout n'hésite pas à regarder Rizzoli ans Isles c'est juste une série géniale;)

Guest 7/20/13 . chapter 2

Merci pour ta review , je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée mais il y a eu un problème il n'y a pas de sœur et kensi et kate sont juste amie …. encore désolée! « I hope » que tu vas quand même continuer de lire ma fanfiction ...

densilove 7/20/13 . chapter 2

je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée mais il y a eu un problème il n'y a pas de sœur et kensi et kate sont juste amie …. encore désolée …. J'espère que tu vas continuer a lire !

DiNozzoGirl 7/21/13 . chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! oui je fait beaucoup de cross-over et donc je vais essayer d'inclure Hawaii 5-0:) Et sinon tu peux essayer de regarder Castle et Rizzoli ans Isles:) !

virginie06 7/21/13 . chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir;)J'espère que tu vas continuer a lire:)

Jedan-San 7/20/13 . chapter 2

Merci merci merci;) Moi aussi j'adooooore ma bêta xD

MelEstApple 7/20/13 . chapter 2

Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu vas aimer mon chapitre;) et continu de me lire j'aime beaucoup tes reviews:)

faisait 1 heure que Jane, Maura et le reste de l'équipe étaient coincés dans les embouteillages .Jane fulminait , elle était totalement en rage ! Maura qui était derrière essayait de raisonner la belle brune . En vain . Frost avait prit la parole à ses risques et périls!

Il avait proposé a Jane de conduire durant le reste du trajet , et au grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes Jane avait acceptée ! Elle était donc passée a l'arrière et s'était assise à coté de Maura . Jane lui avait sourit tout doucement en essayant de se calmer … Quelques minutes après elle avait sentit la tête de Maura sur son épaule . Jane avait alors sourit bêtement et elle s'était elle aussi faite embarquer dans les bras de Morphée …

Frost venait d'appeler le lieutenant Beckett pour la prévenir de leur arrivée .Il avait ensuite réveillé Korsak qui entre temps , lui aussi s'était endormi . Après cela Frost et Korsak avaient fait un pierre papier ciseau pour savoir qui des deux allaient réveiller Jane et Maura . Korsak ayant perdu avait dû les réveiller .

Dix minutes après ils étaient tous arrivés à destination . Seul la légiste n'avait pas encore ouvert l'œil .En effet celle-ci avait encore la tête posée sur l'épaule de Jane .Jane avait alors dit à Korsak et Frost de monter a l'étage de la criminelle sans elles , pour qu'elle puisse réveiller Maura toute seule dans le calme .Après cinq minutes la jolie légiste , Maura , avait enfin ouvert ses yeux !

Jane et elle étaient donc monter à la criminelle . Là-ba beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà réunit . Jane pouvait voir une grande brune assise à coté d'un blond qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur , un homme typé , probablement hispanique , dans un coin qui parlait à un autre homme qui ressemblait à un navy seal . Une femme chatins qui de part de sa posture pouvait clairement dire qu'elle était sûrement une des chef des deux équipes réunit . Elle se tenait à coté d'un homme brun plutôt grand qui devait avoir la quarantaine . Il y avait aussi un blondinet qui était scotché a son portable , et enfin une petite femme qui parlait à un homme dont-elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage pour l'instant .

C'est la petite femme qui les avaient repérées en première . Elle s'était alors avancée et présentée sous le nom d' Henrietta Lange .Toutes les autres têtes s'étaient alors retournées vers elles . Jane avait regardée Maura et s'était ensuite présentée , elle et sont équipe , à tout le monde .

Callen qui quelques minutes avant parlait encore a Hetty , avait relevé la tête au nom du lieutenant Jane Rizzoli . Jane l'avait regardée au même moment et tout deux étaient restés sans voix . En effet pour Callen et Jane ils n'y avaient pas besoins de présentation car ces deux là se connaissaient déjà . Jane et Callen avaient été ensembles (na : dans la même classe) au collège catholique qu'ils avaient fréquenté tout les deux .

Les présentations étaient faites et toutes les équipes avaient croisés leurs informations .L'équipe de Jane avait pu fournir de nouvelle piste .En effet Maura avait trouvée une empreinte qui malheureusement n'était pas complète , et Jane et Maura avaient pu remarquer une marque sur la main de la victime de Boston , Maura l'avait identifiée comme étant un tampon de boite de nuit ou de club ... mais elle n'avait pas pu dire quelle club ! Maura avait alors rejoint Lanie à la morgue pour faire l'autopsie de la victime de New-York avec son associée . Les deux femmes s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu grâce a leurs mêmes envies , connaissances et surtout leurs même métier .

Toute la journée les trois équipes s'étaient affairés à trouver de nouvelles piste , en attendant le rapport d'autopsie des deux légistes .

Les trois rapports d'autopsies étaient à présent sur le bureau de Kate . Toutes les victimes étaient des femmes qui avaient entre 30 et 40 ans , elles étaient brunes ou chatins , au yeux marrons verts , plutôt grandes , dans les un mètre soixante-dix , belles ...

Les enquêteurs et agents avaient aussi pu dire que toutes ces femmes avaient été marier , elle avaient toute eu un fils et elles avaient toutes eu une carrière importante , avocate, politicienne ou bien encore capitaine d'une flotte … Avec des recherches plus poussées les agents du ncis de los angeles avaient pu aussi avoir quelques informations intéressantes : chaque victime avaient eu un lien avec un marine .

Il était maintenant dix-neuf heures trente , et sachant que tous étaient arrivés au poste à six heures du matin à cause d'eux Jane avait proposée aux autres de s'arrêtaient là , et de rentrer chez sois . Kate , Rick ,Kensi ,Deeks et tout les autres avaient alors prient leurs affaires et étaient rentrés chez eux , ou tout du moins dans leurs hôtels .

Jane/Maura

Jane était passée prendre Maura à la Morgue , et ensembles elles étaient allées à leur hôtel .

Jane n'avait pas prit la peine de réserver deux chambres , grosse erreur car en arrivant à la réception la réceptionniste leur avait annoncer qu'il ne restait plus qu'une

chambre deux personnes avec seulement un lit . Les deux amies s'étaient alors regardées et elles avaient répondu en même temps que ça leurs convenaient parfaitement . De toute façons avait alors dit Maura , ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que l'on dort ensembles !

Rick/Kate

Rick était aller chercher Ambre chez sa nourrice ,et Kate , elle,était allée chercher le repas du soir : un chinois .

Après avoir mangés tous s'étaient installés sur le canapé pour regarder un film : les 101 dalmaciens . Et bien oui le programme devait être adapté à tous ! Au ¾ du film leur fille s'était endormit sur le canapé . Kate avait alors prit sa fille dans ses bras et elle était montée la coucher. Rick avait éteint la télévision et il était monté à son tour se coucher .

Kensi/Deeks

Deeks était étendu sur le lit en attendant Kensi qui était partit à la douche . Il réfléchissait . A elle , à eux . Il voulait plus mais Kensi n'était sûrement pas prête ! Il voulait faire sa vie avec elle avoir ses enfants avec elle …. oui des enfants … cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il y pensait . Il avait envie d'avoir des enfants!Des petites Kensi en miniature autours de lui ! Mais si lui était prêt ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de Kensi . Il fut coupé dans ces réflexions par des mains encore humides qui s'étaient posées sur ses jambes . Il avait regardé dans sa direction et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait fait sourire . Sa Kensi avec une serviette sur le corps … juste ça !

Elle lui avait sourit et s'était assise sur le lit . Ses yeux avaient une lueur étrange , mais avant qu'il ne pose une question Kensi l'avait coupée par un baiser .

_Elle venait de quitter le club , elle avait été appeler par son travaille .Elle était belle , brune , grande au yeux marrons . Et sans le savoir elle venait de devenir sa prochaine cible .Sa nouvelle victime …._


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, salut:) Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews vraiment … Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à qu'elle point c'est agréable que des gens prennent le temps de vous lire mais surtout de vous poster un commentaire tout mignon:) Bon sinon je voulais vous demander pardon pour cette super longue attente mais j'ai déménager … ( en Martinique donc avec le décalage horaire il est seulement 20 heures chez moi:)) Bon aller sans plus attendre voici le quatrième ) (je ne l'aime pas du tout mais bon ….

* * *

_Elle était là , souriante à parler avec cet homme brun . Il avait fait des recherches sur elle , elle était agent , elle avait eu un petit garçon qui se prénommait Appolain mais contrairement au autres femmes qu'il avait tuées elle ne l'avait pas abandonné . Son copain , le père de son enfant , ne levait pas la main sur eux . Mais pourtant il l'avait choisie . Elle serait sa prochaine victime …._

Toutes les équipes étaient présentes dans l'open-space .Esposito , Ryan et Castle avaient fait des recherches dans les relevés bancaires de nos victimes. Ils avaient pu découvrir que chacune d'entre elles avaient fait un gros prélèvement bancaire . Le montant était le même pour chaque victimes , 549 dollars . Cela correspondait au prix d'un billet d'avion pour aller à Hawaï .Maintenant il ne restait plus cas savoir pourquoi elles étaient allées là-ba .

En fin de matinée Jane,Kate et Kensi avaient décidées d'aller dans chaque club de nuit pour comparer le tampon de la victime de New-York . Elles en étaient au 5éme club et toujours aucune correspondance . Jane avait appelée Frankie à la rescousse pour qu'il face pareille qu'elles dans Boston et Kensi avait demandée à Hetty de faire joué de ses relations pour obtenir les tampons de club de Los Angeles . Elles étaient ensuite partit manger toutes les trois dans un petit restaurant Italien . Jane était ravie , Kate également , seule Kensi n'avait pas touchée à ses lasagnes qui pourtant d'après Kate était succulente … Jane avait alors demandée à Kensi si ce genre de choses , ne pas réussir a manger , avoir des nausées , lui arrivait fréquemment . Et à bien y réfléchir Kensi trouvait que c'était le cas depuis environs 2 semaines elle se sentait nauséeuses le matin , et elle ne mangeait pas le midi ! Elle se promit alors à elle même de faire un test de grossesse le soir même . Mais , et si elle était réellement enceinte qu'aller en penser Deeks ? Serrait-il content ?Était il prêt ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Kensi pour si peut de réponses … Après ce déjeuner fort agréable nos enquêtrices étaient repartit aux bureaux de la NYPD . Elles avaient alors retrouvée Deeks et Rick en pleine discussion , ces deux la étaient inséparables depuis que Kensi et Kate les avaient présentés l'un a l'autre …

_Pourquoi cette femme ? Il n'en savait absolument rien mais , elle l'intriguait . Il était pratiquement sur qu'elle avait quelques choses à cacher . Sa vie n'étaient sûrement pas aussi parfaite que ça ! Et il allait découvrir ce que c'était ….._

Il était maintenant 20 heures 30 . Le poste de police ce vidait petit à petit . C'est Gates qui avait donnée l'ordre de rentrer chez sois . Toutes les personnes pressentes étaient alors partit sans demander leurs restes .

Jane/Maura

Les deux femmes étaient assises , enfin façon de parler, sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel de luxe . En faite Jane était avachie sur la tête de lit et Maura avait mit sa tête sur les cuisses de son amie . Elles parlaient de la pire façon de mourir . Maura pensait que c'était de mourir brûlée , et Jane elle , disait que c'était mourir noyée … Jane avait reprit la parole et avait alors dit que selon elle la pire façon de mourir , tout compte fait , c'était de mourir seul . Maura lui avait alors dit que techniquement personnes ne mourrait seul étant donné qu'environ 159,635 personnes meurt le même jour que nous et la elle s'était lancée dans des explications scientifiques qui avait fait rire Jane au éclats !

Kate/Rick

Kate venait de passer commande au japonais du coin de la rue . Rick parlait au téléphone avec Alexis ,et la petite Ambre jouait aux nerf avec Martha . Les balles en mousses fusaient de toute parts dans le loft , Castle s'en prit une , il fit donc les gros yeux à sa petite mais à son grand étonnement ce n'était pas sa fille mais sa mère qui lui avait tiré dessus . La petite riait aux éclats ce qui fit sourire tout les adultes présents dans l'appartement . Rick venait de couper la communication . Quand à Kate elle venait de terminer de passer commande , on les livreraient d'ici 20 à 30 minutes !

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard le repas avait été livrer , ils avaient mangés dans la joie et la bonne humeur entouré des rires de Martha et d'Ambre qui étaient très complice . En effet la comédienne avait prit sa petite fille pour assistante , ce qui faisait rire Kate et Dramatiser Rick …. Mais en réalité il était très heureux que son deuxième ange soit aussi proche de sa mamie !

Deeks/Kensi

Kensi était assise depuis 30 minutes dans la salle de bain avec son test de grossesse toujours emballé . Elle avait peur. Oui la grande et forte Kensi Blye avait peur … Si elle faisait ce test et qu'il s'avérait positif , alors sa vie changerait à jamais , mais était elle prête à cela ? Elle n'en était pas sûr , et c'est ça qui l'effrayait tant … Elle prit son courage à de mains et elle fit le test , entre temps Deeks , à qui elle avait fait part de ses doutes , l'avait rejoint dans la salle de bain . Il l'avait prise dans ses bras tout doucement après un calin de 5 petites minutes , Kensi s'était relevée avait prit le test pour regarder le résultat , le test de grossesse affichait …...

* * *

Voila désolée c'est un peut court ...


End file.
